No Importa
by Tanuki sempai
Summary: One-Shot de Sasuhina. Sasuke no perdera la esperanza porque la esperanza tiene nombre y apellido ¿pero quien es? pesimo Summary pero leanlo


**Es un one-shot, jaja me inspire mientras recordaba mis años de escuela.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**No Importa.**

Un niño de siete años entraba a su salón con su rostro lleno de molestia, la verdad ese no era su día, justo cuando salía de su casa ya que su** aniki **no pudo traerlo a la escuela tuvo que caminar pero eso no era lo malo si no las locas fans que lo perseguían desde su casa. Arrastro la silla con enojo pero lo peor era que ese día se entregarían las calificaciones y lo que lo tenia molesto era que su padre le dijo que no iría a la sesión de entrega de boletas dejándolo muy desilusionado, escondió su cabeza en sus brazos se sentía impotente a pesar de que su apariencia era la de un niño pensaba como todo un adulto.

"-Sasuke kun , Sasuke kun- se dijo el niño mentalmente- Sasuke kun mi calcetín niñas tontas-"

-Sasuke kun- llamo una voz armoniosa y femenina, el mencionado levanto la cabeza rogando a Kami que no fuera una de sus locas fans

-¿Qué?-pregunto con molestia Sasuke pero al ver de quien se trataba se apeno por completo

-Sasuke kun ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-pregunto nuevamente aquella dulce voz

-Hinata sensei, lo que pasa es que tuve que venir caminando-explico el chico

-ohh ya veo y dime ¿vendrá tu padre por tus boletas?-

-¡No!-contesto fríamente Sasuke

Hinata no se sorprendió ante la reacción del chico, sabia perfectamente el tipo de relación que tenia Fugaku Uchiha con su hijo menor. Suspiro resignada mientras comenzaba a escribir las actividades del día en el pizarrón mientras los demás alumnos comenzaban a llegar.

Sasuke observo a su sensei, se pregunto porque cada vez que miraba a su sensei sentía unas cosquillas en la boca del estomago, aun recordaba la vez que hablo con su sensei a solas y le fue tomando cariño

"_Sasuke entraba molesto al aula, por la culpa de sus tontas fans termino cayéndose de al suelo en un intento de escapar, pero su plan salio al revés al sentir el peso de las niñas sobre su cuerpo; y las consecuencias fueron malas, pero malas para el quien termino con su rodilla sangrando, soltó un bufido de molestia mientras se sentaba en su pupitre y se limpiaba el polvo con las manos_

_-Sasuke kun ¿¡pero que te paso!?-pregunto Hinata que entraba al aula con unos papeles en sus manos_

_-Me caí- contesto secamente el niño, mientras Hinata buscaba unas cuantas cosas para curar la rodilla del niño_

_-Deberías tener cuidado pudiste lastimarte seriamente-le reprendió la joven con enojo pero a la vez con una voz dulce_

_-Hmp-_

_-Sasuke kun creo que te dejare tareas en un diccionario-menciono con diversión la mujer a lo que el niño se sonrojo_

_-Ese no es su asunto sensei-_

_-Muy bien ya termine, promete que tendrás mas cuidado-pidió la maestra_

_-Si sensei tendré mas cuidado usted es peor que Okaa-san-menciono Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la silla, dejando a su sensei con un leve sonrojo" _

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, la hora de la entrega de boletas había llegado. Sasuke se preguntaba quien vendría por sus calificaciones lo mas seguro seria que vendría su **aniki. **Suspiro resignado esperando la llegada de su hermano mayor, y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento su hermano entro por la puerta mientras saluda ala maestra de su **ototo**, Hinata llamo a Sasuke para que se acercara el se acerco hacia los dos adultos y vio de reojo a su hermano el cual estaba con una mirada serena

-Sasuke kun tus notas fueron perfectas, tu padre estará muy orgulloso-menciono Hinata

-Hmp- farfullo Sasuke mientras agachaba la cabeza se sentía muy mal por el echo de que su padre no estuviera ahí. Hinata se dio cuenta de su error y trato de remendarlo

-¡Pero yo ya estoy muy orgullosa de Sasuke kun!-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa dulce, y como por arte de magia el rostro de Sasuke se ilumino, echo que su **aniki** noto a la perfección.

Hinata se disculpo y se despido ya que tenia que hablar con los padre de Naruto. Itachi observo a su **ototo **y vio como este seguía con la vista cada movimiento que hacia la joven, Itachi sonrío con superioridad

-Te gusta ¿Hinata sensei?- menciono Itachi directamente

-Si- contesto Sasuke, entendía perfectamente que no había cosa mas imposible que mentirle a su hermano mayor

-Sabes que ella no te hará caso-

-Si lo se pero…-susurro Sasuke quien fue interrumpido por su hermano

-¿Pero que Sasuke no deberías ilusionarte?-

-Pero-continuo Sasuke- , si yo puedo seguir observándola no me importa si nunca se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella- contesto Sasuke mientras comenzaba a salir del salón ante la mirada de su hermano.

En ese momento fue que Itachi comprendió porque Sasuke su pequeño hermano huraño siempre volvía de clases con esperanza de que sus padre lo viera y se sintiera orgulloso de el, aquella razón no era cualquier cosa, aquella razón tenia nombre y apellido pero el nunca imagino que su hermano menor se fijaría en su maestra _**Hinata Hyuga.**_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Y que les parecio ta raro pero a mi si me gusto espero les guste a ustedes hasta luego**


End file.
